The talent show of Casper high
by gothangel12345
Summary: Our favorite heroes are staying at Sam's to watch a movie.  The movie that Tucker chose wasn't an ordinary movie, in it was Phantom, who had fully revealed his feelings for his gothic friend in front of everyone in town!  Learn the jock's talent!  Fluffy.


My first attempt at a song-fict. If you DON'T like song ficts, just skip the song, because it does include a story. This is to fight with writter's block. My chapters for the other stories are almost halfway done, except for "A super hero's life" which is only needing a few minor adjustments. I hope that you guys enjoy this as much as I did writting it and that I explained their emotions fully. I'll shut up now...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, just the plot for this minuscular one-shot that is 5 pages long. LOL

* * *

A rainstorm was becoming more violent by each passing minute, making the three teens that sat on a cine-like basement stay for a sleep over. It was far too dangerous for them to go home, so all they did was call to their respective homes, asking for permission and smiling when they received the "yes".

"What do we do now?" Sam asked while stretching on the sofa on front of the huge TV screen.

"Uh… how 'bout we watch a movie?" Tucker asked with a shrug from her side. "What do you think, Danny?"

"Fine, I guess." He smiled without much interest; he was bored to death but the small box on Tucker's hands really called his attention. "Which movie is that?"

Sam turned her head to where Danny was pointing and sighed. "Tuck, I already told you, that's not a movie."

"I know, but it's still awesome to watch!" He argued while looking at it. "Come on, how often do you guys get to see the school jocks on stuff like this?"

"Meh, alright." Sam sighed in defeat with a shrug. "But don't tell anyone that I have that, okay?"

"What is it?" Danny asked, a little anxiousness could be heard in his voice. "Is that… our school talent show?"

"Yeah, why?" Tucker said as he opened the box and pulled out the DVD.

"You guys didn't came that day, how do you have it!?" He practically yelled from his nervousness, scratching the back of his neck.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned, receiving a nod from him. "My parents went to the play and recorded it. One day I was watching it with Tuck, but I never got past the part where Dash and the football team danced ballet."

She and Tucker bursted into laughter but stopped after a while when they noticed how nervous Danny was. They looked at him for a couple of seconds, but Tucker, being as hyper as he is, couldn't stand it much longer and placed the disk, pushing the fast forward button to skip everything that they already saw.

Danny only covered his face with his hands and lowered his head, blushing madly. Sam noticed and walked to his side, concern obvious on her eyes. "What's wrong…?"

"Just promise me that…" He murmured through his hands, not daring to look up at her eyes. "…that you won't hate me after this, please."

"What are you-" She started but stopped as she saw a boy with snow white hair and neon green eyes step up on the stage shyly. "Tucker, stop that!"

He did what he was told and couldn't believe his eyes, right there, in front of almost everyone in town, stood Danny Phantom, ghost enemy number one. He wasn't being chased around by his parents or Valery, not even the Guys in White. (They all thought that he wanted to participate to fulfill his unfinished business and then go away forever.)

"What where you thinking, dude!?" Tucker asked loudly, falling backward on the floor with an amazed expression.

"Danny, you could have been killed then and there!" Sam gasped as she saw Phantom pick up a microphone and smile sheepishly.

"Hello, as many of you know, I'm Danny Phantom. Many of you consider me a villain, others a hero. Any other day I would care, but tonight, I just want to get this out of my chest."Phantom shrugged and looked at the audience, looking a little disappointed. "I… studied on this school and well, never got to participate on these talents show, so I'll give it a try."

"Uh… Danny… what _where _you thinking!?" Tucker shrieked from the floor, looking at Danny with wide eyes.

Sam was too busy looking at Phantom as he continued with his short speech. "I would love to dedicate this to my loving girlfriend, Paulina."

A song started to play and he scratched the back of his neck. She didn't say a word and just let her mouth hang wide open as he started to sing.

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy  
she talks for hours and still tomorrow  
she'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,  
she calls again.  
At six in the morning she waits at the door,  
he tells her to leave but still tomorrow shell be there again  
she won't let go._

Tucker stopped the movie and looked at Danny, waiting to know what the heck that was all about.

"Okay, trust me; _everything_ in that song fits me perfectly. Ever wondered why I always leave my cell phone?" He explained nervously. "And yes, she calls at my door around that time to look for Phantom. I hate the fact that she thinks that he's my best friend…"

Tucker laughed, and clicked the button "play" on the remote while Sam remained speechless.

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight,  
and pack your bags  
if you want.  
A one way ticket out of my life.  
Watching you fly away.  
I never liked you_

Tucker once more stopped the clip, waiting for an explanation.

"What? I want her out of my life, she's suffocating me!" As once again, the play button was pushed and Sam still remained speechless.

_She doesn't care if he tries to ignore.  
He runs away but still she follows,  
she'll try again.  
She likes to think shell get him in the end.  
Yeah!_

"I ignore her, tell her to leave me alone and she **does** follow me around!" He exclaimed with a nervous shrug.

"Danny, why would I hate you?" Sam finally asked after the shock of learning that Danny can sing. "This makes me as happy as ever!"

"If you really want to know, just wait." Danny sighed in defeat, covering his face once more as the chorus began to sing again.

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight,  
and pack your bags  
if you want.  
A one way ticket out of my life,  
watching you fly away.  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, _

Sam snatched the remote from Tucker's hand right before he could press the "stop" button again. She watched with close attention as Phantom scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm really sorry, Paulina. If you are watching this… which I'm fully aware of because I see you over there… I wish the best of the best for you. I'm really sorry, but our relationship isn't working. I'm a ghost, for goodness' sakes! And… my heart belongs to someone else."

The camera was focused on Paulina, who glared and threatened to kill him if he didn't apologized, which was a very stupid threat. She then yelled that she hated him and that she could do better than just hang around with some "freaky dead guy with old man hair."

The paparazzi where soon all over Phantom, mostly asking the same question. "Who does your heart belong to? Is it a ghost girl? Is it another human girl?" Some other questions where along that line, but not very comftable to listen to. Phantom sighed and grabbed the microphone tighter.

"I won't say her name, just that she's the greatest friend a guy could ever have. She's my best friend, and I-I love her." He said, letting go of the microphone and flying away, leaving a confused public behind.

Sam turned off the TV and turned to Danny, looking at him right in the eyes. "Danny… does that mean that-"

"Yes Sam. Please, don't kill me, I just had to say it or, or…"

He didn't get to finish as he noticed that Sam was crying softly. He came closer to her and told Tucker to go, which he ended up doing by being overshadowed. He wrapped an arm around her, patting her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. We can always pretend that this never happen… in fact, ignore what I said. Okay? Don't cry… just…"

Sam looked up and smiled, giving him a soft and gentle kiss on his warm lips. That convinced him that he made the best choice of his live. For a minute, the world seemed to stop, and if it wasn't for a flash of a camera, it would have stayed like that for a little longer. They ignored the bright light; they had more important things to talk about.

"So… what does that mean?" Danny asked giving Sam a huge hug.

"It means…" She said, sighing happily. "…that you'll have to sing more often."


End file.
